1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to exercise apparatus, specifically as an improved means of applying a mechanical load such that subject constraints such as supine position or total force can be accommodated to allow the maximum possible exercise level to be achieved.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, exercise apparatus have not taken into account the effect of subject constraints such as posture or maximum permissible stress on a joint. Consequently, exercise performance under constrained conditions suffer significantly. This leads to the inability of reaching target heart rate levels for physiological stress testing especially when exercise must be performed in the supine position. Exercise testing in the supine position is required during magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and biomagnetic imaging using superconducting quantum interference devices (SQUID). Both tests are used for diagnosing cardiovascular diseases and currently available exercise devices cannot be used due to unacceptable interference with the magnetically sensitive environments or poor subject tolerance leading to inability to reach target heart rate levels.